


scoring big

by enbaisant (enpleurs)



Series: come from behind (i.e. vixx play hockey au) [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Hockey AU, M/M, almost titled 'he took one in the face'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enpleurs/pseuds/enbaisant
Summary: Taekwoon scores big, in more ways than one.(i.e. 'victory hockey blowjobs')





	scoring big

Taekwoon pushed up against Hakyeon before the door had even closed; shoving it shut with one foot while his hands gripped at his shoulders, waist, touching, kissing. Hakyeon tasted sweeter than anyone had a right to be, but maybe it was the chapstick he'd just put on in the car because Taekwoon had been driving and Taekwoon was sure Hakyeon had done it just for him, their eyes meeting in the rearview mirror as he'd swiped it slowly across one lip and then the other. Hakyeon's fingers dug against his back through the stiff suit jacket as Taekwoon backed them up against the wall, kissing Hakyeon desperately and blindly as if they hadn't touched each other in days, weeks.

He caught his breath, eyes opening to meet Hakyeon's, but then Hakyeon had grabbed his tie and yanked him forward. Taekwoon's small squeak of surprise was caught in Hakyeon's mouth, breath hot and damp. He leaned into the kiss, his weight barely caught up by Hakyeon's iron grip around his waist.

"How heavy," Hakyeon murmured, pulling just away from Taekwoon.

Taekwoon huffed and straightened, his breath short both from the kiss and from how _good_ Hakyeon looked, even with his hair unstyled and still wearing a thick winter jacket. He was stunning in his suit, a dark charcoal gray that he'd gone with Hakyeon to pick out at the start of their rookie year. His collar was slightly wrinkled now from where Taekwoon had gripped at it, pulling Hakyeon close moments earlier. But what stopped his heart in his chest the most was the way Hakyeon's eyes were shining, brilliant and alive.

If Taekwoon could've read minds, he would've found that Hakyeon in that moment was thinking the same, about how broad Taekwoon's shoulders looked in the dark navy blue suit they'd gone to pick out together back in their rookie year, and how his eyes shone, beautiful and entrancing and alive.

"Hello handsome," Hakyeon said, his smile softening. He smiled wider when Taekwoon blushed, catching Taekwoon's cheeks between his hands and placing a gentle kiss against his lips.

"Let's go inside at least," Hakyeon said, ever the reasonable one.

Taekwoon made a small sound of mild annoyance mixed with agreement and was mostly just a whined complaint as he undid the laces of his shoes. Hakyeon was hanging up his coat, and Taekwoon's fingers sneaked to Hakyeon's laces to...maybe tie them together, but that plan was quickly foiled by Hakyeon's very clear non verbal threat of stepping on Taekwoon's hands. He needed his hands to play hockey. Another directed look was all Taekwoon needed to put his shoes neatly onto the rack instead of dragging Hakyeon straight into their apartment as soon as he'd kicked them off.

"There," Taekwoon said. If there was a bit of a whine and a huff in his voice as he stood up, Taekwoon didn't care especially not when Hakyeon smiled at him like that.

"You'll thank me for it later," Hakyeon said. Taekwoon huffed again, but was more than happy to let himself be pulled into another kiss.

They made their slow way to the couch, too many limbs for it to be anything but slow. Taekwoon was fumbling with the buttons of Hakyeon's dress shirt even before he'd been pulled down onto the couch, and had his hands duly slapped aside for it.

"If you rip off another button I'm making you sew it back on," Hakyeon said.

"Mean." Taekwoon pouted, his lower lip jutting out.

"All I'm saying," Hakyeon said, leaning close enough to Taekwoon that he could feel his words against his skin, "is to treat me gently."

His words dropped into a low murmur that sent shivers skipping down Taekwoon's spine.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Taekwoon asked, voice equally low. He nipped at the shell of Hakyeon's ear and was rewarded with a soft hissed intake of breath, and fingers digging bruisingly against his wrist.

"Let's see, shall we?" He pushed Taekwoon's suit jacket back until it slid off his broad shoulders—for a moment, it seemed like Hakyeon would leave Taekwoon's arms caught in the sleeves like that, holding his jacket with one hand and Taekwoon's tie with the other and kissing him long and deep but then he pushed it off the rest of the way, freeing Taekwoon's arms for him to work at Hakyeon's shirt. He'd only gotten the top button undone when Hakyeon kissed him again; a soft kiss, as if to give them both a chance to catch their breath. If there was one thing about Hakyeon though—they both had more stamina and endurance than most people. And a really nice ass. And thighs. Taekwoon's mind and hands wandering as Hakyeon deepened the kiss, using Taekwoon's tie again for leverage.

He ran his hands back up Hakyeon's legs, palms briefly pressing against his stomach before sliding up his chest, feeling muscles shift under his touch as Hakyeon let go of Taekwoon's tie to slide his hands down Taekwoon's back, fingers a light touch of encouragement at Taekwoon's waist as Taekwoon finally worked free the second button, and then the third, his long fingers occasionally brushing against Hakyeon's bare skin. It seemed an eternity before he finally pulled Hakyeon's shirt free, because Hakyeon kept pressing soft kisses to Taekwoon's lips that Taekwoon kept forgetting himself and losing himself in.

"The worst," Taekwoon said, but the words were hot and damp and spoken into the dip at Hakyeon's neck.

"Am I?"

"The worst," he said again, and this time it was lower and with a gentle nip at Hakyeon's skin, not enough to leave any sort of mark—but any mark there could be easily hidden under bruises of more innocent natures. More perks of the job.

He kissed down Hakyeon's chest, soft kisses at the ridges of his ribcage, gentle brush of his lips against bruised skin and bruising kisses just under Hakyeon's collarbone that had him digging blunt nails into the small of Taekwoon's back with the sweetest sounds vibrating in his throat. Taekwoon kissed him there too, soft suckling with the barest scrape of teeth that would leave no marks, moving up the side of his long neck, lingering at where he knew was a mole, and then another, kissing behind Hakyeon's ear as Hakyeon tilted his head to let him. 

"I didn't realise you were going to take me seriously," Hakyeon said. His fingers traced against Taekwoon's chin, Hakyeon meeting his confused eyes. "About treating me gently, I mean."

"You didn't want me to?" Taekwoon blinked and frowned.

Hakyeon laughed, kissing him as gently as Taekwoon had been kissing him. "I love you," he said; the words had Taekwoon flushing in embarrassment, as natural and easy it had been for Hakyeon to say. The pink tinge of Taekwoon's ears only made Hakyeon laugh and kiss him again.

"You should really be thanked properly for today," Hakyeon said. This time, it was with a crooked smile, and a hint of _something_ in his voice. Taekwoon's frown deepened as he tried to come up with _what_ it was he was supposed to be thanked for, but it was a bit hard to think when Hakyeon's fingers were already undoing the zipper of Taekwoon's pants.

"Hakyeon!?" Taekwoon squeaked.

"You really scored big," Hakyeon said, arching an eyebrow. Taekwoon swallowed, mind barely processing the words before he remembered that yes, he did score the goal that tied up the game but _oh_. Scored. Scored with Hakyeon. Yes.

"I love watching that lightbulb go off," Hakyeon teased. Taekwoon spluttered, lips pursing in a pout but Hakyeon only gave him a second or two to express indignation before his touch was just skirting Taekwoon's cock, thumbs hooking into the waistband of his underwear. Taekwoon's breath caught in his throat. He gave Hakyeon a small nod at his questioning glance, lifting his hips for Hakyeon to tug his pants down to his thighs.

He watched as Hakyeon slipped off his suit jacket, leaning over to lay it neatly on top of Taekwoon's. His sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, his shirt open and untucked, and Taekwoon's mouth was dry for more reasons than one. Hakyeon caught his eye knowingly with a small smirk. 

"Nothing you haven't seen before," Hakyeon said. He was right of course. He'd been shirtless while changing about an hour ago, and Taekwoon had had to make a very active effort not to stare. Now though, he could stare as much as he wanted.

But as much as he wanted, Hakyeon had other ideas. Ideas that had to do with his hands all over Taekwoon's crotch, palming at Taekwoon's quickly hardening erection. Taekwoon whimpered softly, pushing up into Hakyeon's touch. 

Hakyeon ran his hands down Taekwoon's thighs, callouses rough in their slide against his skin, tracing the shape of his shifting muscles as Taekwoon spread his legs a little wider, let Hakyeon settle between them. 

"You want this, hm?" 

"Stop teasing," Taekwoon huffed, whining a little.

"You like it when I do," Hakyeon said. To prove his point, his fingers slipped just under the hem of Taekwoon's boxers, barely enough to brush at Taekwoon's balls. Taekwoon made a small choked sound. 

" _Hakyeon_ ," Taekwoon whined, and it was a full out whine complete with pleading puppy eyes—an odd juxtaposition to what he was begging for, and what Hakyeon was obliging him. 

His jacket was shed but his shirt was still neatly buttoned, the tails falling against his hips. Hakyeon pushed it aside, the bleached starch white of his shirt even paler than his inner thighs. Hakyeon liked to tease, it was true, but something in him—whether it was sensing Taekwoon's impatience or because it was his own—had him yanking Taekwoon's underwear down far less gently than he'd taken off Taekwoon's pants. They tangled briefly around Taekwoon's ankles until Hakyeon pulled them free, and they were kicked off somewhere onto the floor. 

Taekwoon shivered involuntarily, his bottom half entirely bare, the texture of the sofa rough against his ass. His cock was half hard, and it twitched just from Hakyeon looking at it. Taekwoon knew that he was flushing pink again but it was hard to mind when Hakyeon's hand was against the inside of Taekwoon's thigh. They lingered against the soft part where it was the most pale, most sensitive. Taekwoon bit down on his lip but couldn't bite down the soft whimper when Hakyeon's thumbs brushed against his balls again. 

"Please," Taekwoon whispered, without really knowing what he was asking for. _Drift compatible_ , he thought desperately to himself.

And that was the other part. 

Desperation games called for desperation times, and sometimes that meant lines being shuffled and combinations being tested on the fly, and it'd been almost two games straight where the only time he'd been on the ice with Hakyeon at the same time was during the special teams set for powerplays. Joonmyun had been brought into Hakyeon's line and Taekwoon had played right winger for Sanghyuk. He had to give it to Coach—it'd worked. Joonmyun had scored one with both Hakyeon and Jaehwan's assists, and Taekwoon had scored one off of Sanghyuk's assist. Things fitting in as usual was good, when usual worked—but sometimes usual wasn't working as well as it needed to. Sometimes you needed a spark, like jumpstarting a car in the middle of a too-cold early winter morning. 

But once a car was jumpstarted and driving, once the pot had been stirred, everything felt better with Hakyeon back on his left, with Taekwoon back on his right. It'd been so good to flip a pass behind him without thinking and knowing that Hakyeon would get it, even if he really _should've_ made sure it'd been going to Hakyeon, like how he'd been making sure his passes had been getting to Sanghyuk. 

None of that mattered right now, not when they'd ended that game playing together, and with Hakyeon smearing the precome down Taekwoon's shaft. He whined softly, his hips arching up into Hakyeon's hand. 

"Hakyeon," Taekwoon moaned, half under his breath.

He was half waiting for Hakyeon to say _patience_ in that chiding teacher voice of his, and ready to whine and beg, but perhaps Hakyeon truly had lost his own patience because he bit down hard on the inside of Taekwoon's thigh, Taekwoon wailing in a mix of pain and arousal—the arousal from the pain—losing himself and tangling fingers in Hakyeon's hair, grip bruising at his shoulder. 

The heat of Hakyeon's mouth quickly enveloped Taekwoon's entire cock, and Taekwoon had to stop himself from thrusting up into his mouth, to fuck Hakyeon's throat. He couldn't, not with how Hakyeon was pushing down against Taekwoon's hip no weaker than the way Taekwoon was gripping at him. His tongue was doing things at the underside of his cock, and Taekwoon thrust up fruitlessly.

"Hakyeon, Hakyeon," he babbled. His fingers in Hakyeon's hair tightened. Hakyeon's noise of irritation vibrated against the head of Taekwoon's cock. Taekwoon whimpered, pushing a little deeper into Hakyeon's mouth.

Hakyeon hummed more softly, pulling back to suckle just at the head; a sweet touch if something that dragged such heat from Taekwoon's very core could be called sweet. It was so easy for Hakyeon to undo Taekwoon like this, his fingers playing against Taekwoon's body, tweaking at his nipples and then bruising against bruises at his hips. A moment where Taekwoon's cock slipped between Hakyeon's lips with a wet pop, just so Hakyeon could kiss at the soft skin by Taekwoon's balls, his fingers working Taekwoon's cock in rough strokes.

He forced his hands down by his sides, fingers digging into palms hands clenched in fists. 

"You're beautiful," Hakyeon murmured, the words pulsing into Taekwoon's skin. Taekwoon whimpered, too much of Hakyeon's touch; tongue lips fingers; against him to form actual words. He thought he might've said Hakyeon's name again, and then again, but all he could process was his own whined moans, clutching Hakyeon to him, restraint forgotten.

"You did so good today. So good." Hakyeon sucked a mark at the crook of Taekwoon's thigh, his leg pushed aside further than it should go—Taekwoon was not a very flexible man. The stretch was almost a burn and he squeaked, wrapping his leg firmly around Hakyeon's waist.

"You should join me and Ryeowook more in stretching," Hakyeon said, unperturbed at Taekwoon's distress and his voice a little disdainful.

"Please don't stop." Even Taekwoon found his whining a little pitiful, but his cock was very hard and Hakyeon's mouth was talking and _not_ around it.

Hakyeon laughed softly, fondly, leaning up to peck at the corner of Taekwoon's lips, a smear of dampness that was a mix of spit and Taekwoon's own precome. 

"If you say so." 

Taekwoon's heart (and cock) gave an almost audible sigh of relief at that. It did more when Hakyeon did as he said, shoving Taekwoon's shirt up to his chest, baring his stomach. Taekwoon sucked it in a little and got a small slap for his efforts.

"Your stomach is _fine_ even if you don't have abs." Hakyeon placed a soft kiss where he'd slapped him to lessen the burn and the scolding. "You've got enough muscle in the rest of you to do great."

"Nnghh."

"And it's cute." Taekwoon squirmed when Hakyeon's lips brushed his apparently oddly shaped belly button. Hakyeon laughed again, and the sound rang straight through Taekwoon's bones and to the feelings in his heart, but he _really_ wanted Hakyeon's mouth somewhere else.

"You _said_ ," Taekwoon whined. 

"Hm? Oh, yes, I suppose I did." Hakyeon glanced up at Taekwoon to meet his eyes, his tongue peeking out between his lips. 

"You are a tease," Taekwoon grumped. 

"I'm glad you think so!" Taekwoon didn't have time for another whine, not when Hakyeon finally _stopped_ teasing. He took Taekwoon into his mouth the way he did all things--with single-minded determination. In this case, single-minded determination translated to swallowing Taekwoon from tip to base.

He keened, toes curling and back arching, heels digging into the sofa. He was gripping at Hakyeon's shoulder without thinking, sensation and nerves firing on all canisters, his nerves humming with too _much_. But it felt so good, how much it was.

He bucked up into Hakyeon's mouth, craving more, craving the warmth the pressure the tightness the pleasure, but at the same time, it was almost too much. Hakyeon was good at this—too good at this, some part of his mind thought, like he'd had practice before, but then again Hakyeon was good at everything, it only made sense that he was just as amazing at sucking Taekwoon off as he was delaying with the puck for the barest fraction of a second and slapshotting it into the back of the net.

Which didn't mean he needed to _delay getting Taekwoon off_. Taekwoon nearly whined in frustration when Hakyeon pulled back again, little kitten licks at the head of Taekwoon's cock, leaking wet with precum. 

His own garbled begging sounded like a distressed cat, Hakyeon had told him more than once, but that didn't _matter_ when Hakyeon was pressing down hard on his hips, and stubbornly doing nothing more than just teasing him.

_Please, please, Hakyeon, please_ , Taekwoon thought desperately. Was this because they'd spent two games playing apart (because they hadn't been clicking like they usually did, the voice in his head that wouldn't shut up even when he was getting sucked off reminded him), that they'd lost the pseudo-telepathic link they'd never really had, and was really just Hakyeon being _really_ good at reading him. Because if he was good at reading him he'd know that Taekwoon really, really, _really_ would like to get off right around now, before he's wound up any tighter he'll explode from the inside out.

"Hakyeon", Taekwoon finally managed to choke out.

"You have the loveliest voice," Hakyeon said, his words going straight to his dick—literally. Taekwoon would've flushed at that on any other day, at any other time, but he was sure he was flushed from head to toe. 

" _Hakyeon_." It was piteous even for Taekwoon.

It somehow wasn't fair at all for Hakyeon to still be laughing when his lips were pressed against the tip of Taekwoon's cock, especially because the soft motion was just a tiny bit too much and just a lot not enough that had Taekwoon aching for more touch again, but Hakyeon was still holding him firmly down, and there was no touch to be had. Not until Hakyeon began slowly sucking down his length, taking more and more of Taekwoon into the heated pressure of his mouth with each motion, like he was enjoying a particularly tasty popsicle. Or chocolate covered banana. Something more phallic. Like a cock.

From the way he was moaning, he was definitely enjoying sucking on this cock. 

From the way Taekwoon was moaning he was more than enjoying having Hakyeon suck his cock. 

Hakyeons fingers were iron cuffs around Taekwoon's wrists now, pinning them to the sofa, but that meant Taekwoon could thrust mindlessly up into Hakyeon's mouth, hitting the back of his throat as he arched upwards, back leaving the sofa, his heels digging in. 

Hakyeon wasn't teasing now, was sucking Taekwoon's cock into his mouth in earnest, and the pressur earound his cock was hot enough that it took Taekwoon's every string of composure to not come right there and then into the back of Hakyeon's throat. He tried to make a distressed sound of warning, but it just came out as a distressed sound of desperation. It made sense—even his shoulders ached with a need to come, and from his own denial of it because for all that he and Hakyeon were, well, him and Hakyeon, coming down Hakyeon's throat still seemed a bit much.

Apparently, coming on Hakyeon's face was that much better.

It was the relief from the release as much as the release itself—blinding pleasure that numbed his skin in tremors of warmth and something more, coming down with the sense of Hakyeon's hand on his hips, his thighs, his sides, that as his muscles loosened and unlocked, the heavy breathing in the room matched the soft, boneless feel that had Taekwoon sinking into the couch even more than he had been. And his come was on Hakyeon's face. Taekwoon took a moment too long to notice, even after Hakyeon was wiping it away with the back of his hand. 

HIs mouth opened and then closed, and then opened again, and all that came out was a garbled squeak of embarrassment that should've been an apology. His hands were moving of their own accord in some sort of attempt to maybe wipe his own come off of Hakyeon's face while also being too embarrassed to do so; he must've made quite a sight because Hakyeon burst out laughing, rolling onto his back like a turtle, and almost head first off the couch.

"You are so _cute_ ," Hakyeon cooed. His voice was rough—not a surprise—and he surged up to kiss Taekwoon, the taste of Taekwoon all over his lips. 

"I'm sorry?" Taekwoon finally managed. There was still quite a bit of mess on Hakyeon's face, and feeling a little daring, Taekwoon leaned forward and licked at it. 

" _Such_ a cute kitten." Hakyeon laughed again, holding Taekwoon's cheeks between his palms and kissing him again and again, until Taekwoon wrapped his arms about Hakyeon's waist, running his hands under his shirt and up his back.

"What about you?" Taekwoon leaned back enough so he had a sliver of room between their lips to ask.

"Maybe after we clean up a bit, mm?" Hakyeon kissed him again, and Taekwoon was quite happy about that. "Let's change into something more comfortable first."

"I don't think we need to change," Taekwoon said. He pushed Hakyeon's already rumpled dress shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, and was rewarded with a small involuntary shiver. He smiled at Hakyeon. The putting on clothes part of changing, they both wordlessly decided, could definitely, very much, wait.  


**Author's Note:**

> i tried to slam dunk this in before game 7 but didn't quite manage. apparently players are legally required to also wear their suits [while leaving games](https://78.media.tumblr.com/6b659325550b58d9992169b7e03c5068/tumblr_p7wjuyCXR61x83q74o2_540.jpg) but we already tossed reality out the window. the season's over but on the bright side: [we don't need to worry about performance in the next game.](https://78.media.tumblr.com/06364887fcc1f618c9363796564c6165/tumblr_p7wjuyCXR61x83q74o1_540.jpg) the fun part of writing half asleep is that every day it was like i was writing round robin fic by myself. 
> 
> anyway i guess hakyeon took one on the face, and kept track of the d. hockey comms are the best. also wonsik totally dyes half his hair purple post-postseason because why not. ok I'M OUT BYE. back to trying to Write Real Fic.


End file.
